Hazuki
Hazuki (葉月 Hazuki) is the protagonist of volume and OVA 1. He is a Hybrid Child that was abandoned two times before Kotarou found him and took care of him. He is voiced by Hirakawa Daisuke Appearance Hazuki has short light grey hair and purple eyes. He is tall, has a muscular body and very pale skin. As a child, Hazuki had all the same features he has now as an adult. He was seen wearing a white shirt with a black ribbon around the collar, black shorts, black knee length socks, and black shoes. As an adult, he was often seen as wearing black coat over a white shirt with a cravat tie, black pants, and black shoes. He has code number “0001” embedded behind the back of his ear. According to Kuroda, all of Hazuki’s connecting joints have completely disappeared and even his skin has turn to one similar to a human’s. Plot Background Hazuki was the first model ever made. He was thrown away a total of five times, and twice was before Kotarou found him. As Hazuki was very run down when Kotarou found him, Kotarou’s family would secretly throw him away when Kotarou wasn’t around. It happened thrice and after all those three times, Kotarou would pick him from the trash and bring him back. It took Hazuki 5 years to start moving and another year and a half to start talking. Story Hazuki has been living in the Izumi Household for 10 years since then, and he holds himself responsible for Koutarou’s growth and supervises him strictly. One day when he was lecturing Kotarou, his sight went blank and he shortly fainted afterwards. It turned out that he was starting to rot from the inside out as his lifespan was coming to an end. Relationships Izumi Kotarou Hazuki was found by Kotarou in a trash dump site. He was picked up by Koutarou thrice after being thrown out by Koutarou’s family. They were always together and Hazuki followed Kotarou where ever he was going and listened to everything he said. Hazuki strictly supervises Koutarou now in order to train him to be a decent head of the Izumi Household. Kotarou doesn’t like that very much and drives Hazuki often crazy when it comes to learning. After Hazuki faints, Kotarou is very worried about him, and when he heard that Hazuki is going to die, he wants to do everything to save him. Hazuki isn’t very happy about that and wants Kotarou to stop searching by digging up the beach for the “Droplet Of The Moon” because his body is not accustomed to such manual labor. He wants that Kotarou learn and asks several questions about how long it will take until he forgets him. When he wants to help him because he got hurt, Kotarou says it’s his duty. After Kotarou says that, Hazuki kisses Kotarou. Kotarou then tells Hazuki to stop joking around while blushing, implying that he thought Hazuki wasn't being serious, but they may have had a romantic relationship after Hazuki returns. When it has reached the end of Hazuki's lifespan and Hazuki is slowly dying in Kuroda's workshop, he remarks that he is not afraid of dying but only worries about how Izumi will cope with his responsibilities without him. Then, Kotarou ran into the workshop and immediately hugged Hazuki, bursting into tears and telling Hazuki how he couldn't find the 'Droplet of The Moon' and how he failed Hazuki and how Hazuki was always so good to him and how Kotarou could never do anything for him. Hazuki only responds by affectionately calling him 'baka'. After he “dies” and a whole year passes, he returns to Kotarou, and the last scene is showing how Kotarou cries and runs toward Hazuki to embrace him. Kuroda Kuroda is the creator of Hazuki. Hazuki was also Hybrid Child 0001, so he is one of Kuroda’s first Hybrid Childs. After he went to Kuroda with Kotarou together, Kotarou didn’t believe him that this was the creator of the Hybrid Child, and wanted to leave, but Hazuki stopped him and said “He is it, I wouldn’t forget the person who created me.” After Kuroda checked Hazuki, because he fainted, it is said that his life is over soon. When Kotarou denies it and claims Kuroda can fix Hazuki, Kuroda explains that Hazuki is not a man nor a machine, and that he can not be saved by replacing body parts or repairing him. When seeing how close Hazuki and Kotarou are, however, he fixes him. It took a whole year and a hefty bill of a million yen, but it still succeeded. Trvia * Hazuki means August in english * The meaning of Hazuki in seperated parts: 'Ha' means leaf and 'Zuki' means Moon * Quotes *“Anywhere we went, we were always together.” *“I wonder how much time has to pass for you to forget about me.” *“It must have been a pain trying to raise me.” *“According to Kotarou… I looked lonely.” *“This body, this voice, this heart… are all things that Kotarou brought about. My entire being… belongs to Kotarou.” (To Kuroda) *“I’m not afraid… of dying. I’m just worried about whether he can live properly after I’m gone.” (To Kuroda) *“He’s naive. He has a bad memory. He’s rude. And he isn’t smart. But… he is kinder than anyone else. More than anyone else in this world, he cares for me.” (To Kuroda) Hazukiyoung Manga.jpg|Hazuki as a child. (Manga) Hazuki Manga.jpg|Hazuki as an adult. (Manga) 0001.jpg|Code “0001” near the back of Hazuki’s ear. 15031276073_78053738f4_b.jpg|Hazuki kisses Kotarou 15031275633_937057cf26_b.jpg|Hazuki returns after a year Category:Hybrid Child